warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis
The Ignis is a Grineer flamethrower used by Grineer Scorch, unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. Characteristics Advantages: * Deals 100% fire damage, which is effective against light infested enemies due to their x2 damage multiplier to fire. ** Fire damage can cause some enemies to panic. * Fast reloading time. * Large clip size. * Medium Grineer have a x1.25 multiplier for fire damage. * Sprays in a frontal cone that hits multiple enemies. ** Has innate puncture within this cone. Disadvantages: * Limited range (20m). * Poor ammo efficiency. * No polarities. * Requires a Forma to build. * Poor choice against Heavy units. This weapon is classified as "continuous". The listed damage number is actually damage per second. It drains 10 ammo per second. Takes 0.15s to reach max cone length. Acquisition Detonite Injector has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate its blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Hellfire and Wildfire applies fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods. * Cryo Rounds can be supremely beneficial for the Ignis, as it can help prevent enemies from drawing outside of the weapon's effective range. It also gives the Ignis crowd controlling possibilities, allowing it to slow down large groups of enemies at once. * Ignis can be effectively used to kill enemies on catwalks/stairs above the player without having line of sight to them on missions like Xini. * It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis. * One of the main disadvantages to the Ignis is its short range, which can potentially place you in unfavorable situations. Consider equipping this weapon on a durable Warframe (such as Rhino ) to minimize any sort of risk in such a case. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restore consumables. * Due to a bug (6/25/13), with Volt's Electric Shield the Ignis can gain infinite range, turning it into a massively effective weapon. * It is not recommended to use Vital Sense and Point Strike since they have little effect. * Modding for Puncture is not necessary as the weapon will currently puncture up to its maximum range. * Using the Firestorm mod allows the user to have a higher blast radius, up to +24% blast radius. ** Firestorm can only be installed in this weapon and on the Ogris. * Although a poor choice against heavy units due to not ignoring armor, it can panic Infested Ancients occasionally, allowing you to burst fire them for a short time, then while they are panicking finish them off with a better weapon. Notes * Comments made by DE in Livestream 12 state that the Ignis would be getting a buff. This caused changes in the way damage is dealt, and allowed for multiple enemies to be hit in a cone of fire. * Increasing the fire rate with Speed Trigger has no effect on this weapon. * When using Shade, holding down the fire button when enemies are nearby will still allow shade to cloak you, letting you potentially deal high amounts of damage without the enemy retaliating. * As of update 10.3, the flame can be colored to the energy color. Trivia * Amusingly, one can attach Cryo Rounds to 'freeze' your enemies with fire. It can also add electric damage if the mod is attached. * Ignis is latin for 'Fire'. * It appears to be a modified Grakata. * Was first shown in developer Livestream 5. Bugs * There is currently no fire rate cap on the weapon when fired in semi-auto form, so an autofire macro would allow players to effectively instantly dump the entire contents of their magazine into a single enemy. * Volt's electric shield can make Ignis flames hitscan. (Possibly intended?) See Also * Grineer Scorch, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. Media Ignis1.png Ignis.jpg|Ignis - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IgnisColoured.png|Ignis Colour Choices Ignis3.png Warframe 2013-09-28 17-02-09-66.jpg __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Grineer